Tabaxi
Cat like people that inhabit the entire world, Tabaxi culture is heavily split between the Mandate and Mortrimar. # All Tabaxi share a basic religious structure based on the worship of the suns and the moon. Mortrimarian Tabaxi # The Tabaxi that remain in Mortrimar are still relatively tribal, much like the rest of the nation. # The Council of Elders ## The Tabaxi tribes have loosely unified, and major decisions are made by The Council of Elders located at “The Fortress” on Ferron island off the south west coast of Mortrimar. ## Each tribe has slightly different ways of doing things but overall they answer to the council of elders, and each tribe chooses a representative for the council # Families are close knit, often living next door to each other so they can keep an eye on each other and help when needed. # Education is free and children often spend time away from home for semesters in boarding schools after the age of 15, or are shipped off to convents at a young age. They are expected to return and settle down with their parents once they have finished their education and done some travelling # Like all Tabaxi, they mainly worship the suns and moon ## Small prayers that are said at each of the days transition points, to thank the setting and welcome the rising of each celestial body. These bodies are believed to be homes within which the Deities reside. ## Depending on when you are born there are small personal rituals. Generally along the lines of having a small meditation to 'commune' with the deity residing within the celestial body you were born under, and choosing the magics you learn based on the deity you are connected to. ## each tribe has different lesser deities that they may call on, such as Spera of the harvest and Keero of the high seas ## Recently more and more Tabaxi are straying away from these beliefs due to scientific advancements that have shown that the moon is a rock orbiting Lieterra. # Mortrimaran Tabax have a traditional 'Yumē Sanpo' or "Dream Stroll" at noon. It is similar to a siesta, and stores close and most people rest, by napping, working on hobbies, or small crafts. This contributes to their mildly nocturnal habits # The tribal Tabaxi of Mortrimar have retained the rugged features of their ancestors, still relying on strength and speed to take down prey in the wilds. Mandate Tabaxi # A large tribe of Tabaxi sailed off and found themselves in the bustling birth of the Imperial Mandate. They were assimilated quickly and most enjoy an urban lifestyle. # Urbanized Tabaxi of the Mandate have a bone structure and physique resembling domestic cats; with various coat patterns of stripes, rosettes, and an overall sandy color. # Family structures have carried-over with some important differences. ## Families are still close-knit, but it is more about protecting themselves from the outside than about love and support. ## Emphasis remains on education and family, but now it's about pride and prestige, rather than helping the community. ## Many urban families pride themselves on their coat patterns as signs of their high pedigree and as a visible symbol of which family they belong to. Coat patterns tend to stay within a family, or create unique blends in the intermarriage of prominent families. ### Entirely black fur is seen as disgraceful and unlucky because it erases or dissociates one from the family they were born into. # The Tabaxi here have let go of daily prayers at the rise and set of the celestial bodies as superstitious nonsense.